


За кадром

by cat_ira



Series: Истории, рассказанные Луисом [2]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Story told by Luis
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_ira/pseuds/cat_ira
Summary: — Вот вы говорите, Луис, короче, Луис, только по делу, а ведь такие детали приходиться оставлять за кадром, что прямо… как это можно теперь отвлекаться и рассказывать совсем-совсем всё? Да? Правда? И про Кэсси? И про… Вау! Ну держитесь и слушайте внимательно!





	1. #ПометкиНаКарте

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн: Через несколько месяцев после событий фильма «Капитан Америка: Зимний Солдат»  
> Персонажи: Баки и Луис

Баки просыпается со странным чувством. Что-то изменилось, что-то не так. Он не спешит открывать глаза и прислушивается — он в машине, автострада, мотор мерно гудит и очень тихо играет джаз. Ему тепло. Баки уже давно сдался и привык, что больше не имеет власти над своей судьбой, не знает, где окажется и что ему придётся сделать. Он не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз приходил в себя. Это всегда отслеживалось и пресекалось на корню.  
Иногда Баки успевал уловить образы из жизни Солдата, второго, которого создали подчиняться и служить, когда поняли, что сломанный Баки им не нужен. Но чаще всего Баки не доверял себе. От Бруклина в памяти остались только ошмётки образов. От самого Баки, в общем-то — не больше.  
Похоже, он уснул на переднем сиденье, и это выбивает его из колеи. Организация бы никогда не пустила Солдата поспать в машине, криокамера или жёсткий матрас, но не это. Нарушает функциональность, неэффективно, не по протоколу. Неправильность царапает изнутри, и Баки рискует открыть глаза.  
Он видит лес. Мелькают деревья, солнечный день (скорость примерно сорок миль в час — определяет он автоматически). Если резко выпрыгнуть из машины, повреждения не будут критическими, хотя Баки не против раз и навсегда оборвать свою жизнь. Тогда больше никто не погибнет от его рук.  
Проблема в том, что Баки слишком живуч. Ему это объяснили весьма доходчиво.  
Водитель — молодой мексиканец. Руководитель операции? Он из Организации или?.. Что он сделает, когда заметит: Баки не спит?  
Что он сделает, когда поймёт: Баки — не Зимний Солдат?  
Он это обязательно поймёт, и Баки страшно.  
Если он начнёт зачитывать Код, то Баки может попытаться атаковать (он слишком близко, высокая вероятность успеха). Может выпрыгнуть из машины, в лесу всегда найдётся способ выжить, а потом... Но, скорее всего, это очередная проверка, и все пути перехода давно просчитаны и перекрыты. И Баки некуда бежать. _Не к кому._  
Он видит перед собой лицо. Стив? _Ты умер, умер, умер!_ Воспоминание кажется свежим, мутным, чужим. Не его. _Солдат видел Стива? Он жив?_ Баки вздрагивает, чем и привлекает внимание водителя.  
— Кошмары, бро? — его голос дружелюбен.  
Баки не знает, что ответить на это.  
Он загнано смотрит, пластины левой руки жужжат и перещёлкивают, выдавая его с головой.  
— Всё в порядке? — мужчина спрашивает и оборачивается.  
Стал ли б агент Организации интересоваться состоянием оружия с таким беспокойством? Солдата что, продали в частные руки? Что Баки пропустил?  
Водитель плавно снижает скорость.  
— Солдат?  
Баки хорошо усвоил, что врать на этот вопрос нельзя.  
— Нет, — он замирает, приготавливается.  
Код — и его опять не станет.  
— Хорошо, — кивает мужчина. — Меня зовут Луис, помнишь?  
Баки хочет покачать головой. Но что-то внутри твердит: ты можешь доверять этому парню, ты его знаешь. Он не причинит тебе вреда. Очередной протокол Организации или что-то новое? Баки в растерянности.  
— А тебя как зовут? — буднично и дружелюбно добавляет Луис.  
Очередная проверка? Память подкидывает формулу — Джеймс Баки Барнс, сто седьмой.  
— Баки, — в итоге он решается.  
Луис тепло улыбается.  
— О, Джеймс предупреждал, что такое может случиться, — он возвращается к дороге и позволяет легковушке обогнать тебя. — Сейчас 19 сентября 2014 года, штат Вашингтон, мы на трассе номер пять, через несколько часов доедем до Ванкувера. Мы планировали успеть на интересный хоккейный матч, а потом пару дней пошататься по местным достопримечательностям. Но если вдруг ты хочешь изменить планы — то без проблем.  
Это окончательно сбивает с толку. Никто уже давно не спрашивал Баки: а чего он хочет. Он осматривается и замечает карту Америки у себя в кармане. Разворачивает её, готовый в любой момент по приказу Луиса отбросить её от себя, но Луис молчит.  
Карта вся исчиркана карандашом. Почему-то условные обозначения Баки понятны интуитивно. Крестик — город, который они объехали стороной. Галочка — там, где побывали. Восклицательный знак — в этом месте что-то случилось, что-то привлекло его внимание.  
Баки смотрит на восклицательный знак рядом с Чикаго и вспоминает уличного музыканта. Тот играл на скрипке, немного фальшиво, но эмоционально, от души. Кажется, вся мелочь, что была тогда в карманах у Баки, перекочевала в его потрёпанный футляр.  
Стоп. Это был не Баки.  
Но и не Солдат, Солдат не был создан, чтоб ценить искусство. Баки заворожено водит пальцем по карте, бумага шершавая, смятая, настоящая, и за каждой пометкой какое-то воспоминание, ощущение, эмоция, знание.  
Вкус латте с ореховым сиропом, пушистый кот, мурчащий от поглаживания на коленях, волны океана, окатывающие брызгами, внезапный поворот сюжета на экране ноутбука, когда за окном отеля грохотала непогода. В Кентуки они подобрали забавную девочку-автостопщицу с табличкой «Куда-нибудь подальше отсюда», и она с Луисом обменялась сотнями историй, которые Баки уютно было слушать, пока она не попрощалась и не растворилась где-то в Канзасе. В Портленде Луис таскал его по художественным галереям, а Баки кивал и запоминал.  
В противовес воспоминаниям Солдата среди них больше хороших, чем плохих. Словно специально пытался доказать, посмотри, Баки, мир не так плох, существуют не только задания и криокамера. В мире много интересного, неисследованного, красивого. Закат над Тихим океаном, ярко-зелёный торт или салют в честь Дня Независимости.  
Баки вспоминает. Джеймс Барнс. Лучше просто Джеймс, без фамилии.  
Баки не знает, как бы он отнёсся, если тот выбрал бы себе имя Баки.  
— Стив Роджерс жив? — Баки сворачивает карту и убирает обратно в карман.  
— Его разморозили в 2011 году, годом позже он возглавил Мстителей, это такая команда супергероев, ну там: Железный Человек, Халк, Соколиный Глаз, Чёрная Вдова, — от Зимнего Солдата приходит образ: «рыжая смертоносная дама». — И отразили нашествие инопланетян в Нью-Йорке. Ты представляешь, огромный портал в никуда над Нью-Йорком! Жаль, что пропустил, хотя, наверное, это опасно очень… но всё равно жаль.  
— Он всегда задирал противников в несколько раз сильнее себя, — говорит Баки. — Видимо, этого упрямца ничего не исправит.  
Луис смеётся.  
— Если хочешь, можем развернуться и махнуть в Нью-Йорк. Поищем его в Бруклине, он знаменитость, наверняка я найду того, кто знает того, кто общается с тем, кто в курсе, где живет Капитан Америка, в какой спортзал ходит и в каких кафе пьёт кофе.  
Это предложение. Луис серьёзен.  
Как вообще Джеймс вышел на это существо?  
А, да, тот сам к нему подошёл в музее.  
Баки думает. С одной стороны старая привычка защищать этого засранца выползает из уголков сознания. Но с другой, Капитан Америка всегда на виду, всегда на сцене, а значит, не те люди могут подобраться к нему, перехватить контроль и приказать убить лучшего друга. И Солдат сделает это.  
Это сломает Баки полностью. А Стив не будет защищаться. _Он не защищался._  
Стив в безопасности, пока Баки от него далеко. Да и примет ли Стив то, что от Баки осталось? Примет ли Баки сам себя?  
— Нет, — отвечает Баки. — Вы… мы собирались ещё тайно пробраться на съёмочную площадку Сверхъестественного. Не будем менять план.  
Луис опять смеётся и хлопает его по плечу. Баки даже не отшатывается.  
— Это будет круто, — в его голосе оптимизм просто зашкаливает.  
Баки откидывается на сиденье и чувствует себя уставшим. Слишком много эмоций, слишком много воспоминаний. Деревья продолжают мелькать за окном фургончика — это успокаивает.  
Неправильность при ближайшем рассмотрении оказывается ощущением безопасности. То, чего у Баки не было уже давно, возможно, никогда.  
Он жмёт на кнопку радиоприёмника, и джаз играет громче.  
Фургончик продолжает свой путь.


	2. #СпасениеЧёрногоБлокнота

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн: Через три месяца после событий #ПометкиНаКарте  
> Персонажи: Баки и Луис

Первое, о чём Баки думает, выныривая в реальность: он не в пути. Двигатель не мурчит под ухом, машина не дрожит, отсчитывая очередной километр. Нет, Баки лежит на чём-то мягком, скорее всего, диване, упираясь боком в мягкую спинку. Отель?   
Баки отделяет из общего фона отдельные звуки. Окна помещения выходят на шумную улицу: перекрёсток, машины послушно замирают перед светофором, а потом ускоряются дальше по своим делам. Дождь барабанит по крыше, значит, над ним нет ещё одного этажа, иначе звук шёл бы со стороны. Капли тяжёлые, уверенные, хаотичные… но если на них сосредоточиться, то потянет обратно в сон.   
Этажом ниже кто-то слушает современную музыку. Не громко, иначе б он обратил на неё внимание раньше, но звуки всё равно ощущаются лёгкой вибрацией. Кто-то хлопает дверью (не рядом, приглушённо, через стенку?) и скачет вниз по лестнице, перепрыгивая через ступеньку. В пролёте по пятнадцать ступенек, пролётов шесть, он на третьем этаже?   
Шаги затихают, вторая дверь хлопает уже совсем тихо, на секунду позволяя услышать уличный шум.   
Срабатывает холодильник. Апартаменты?   
Скрип кровати, мягкие шаги, дверь открывается, ещё одна дверь, шум воды. Луис?  
Утро.   
Баки открывает глаза.   
Окна завешены бежевыми шторами. Одно, дальнее, слегка приоткрыто: белый тюль колышется от ветра.   
Он не знает эту квартиру, но она выглядит почти жилой. Ещё не до конца обжитой, как будто в неё только-только заехали — со стульев не снята плёнка, на стеллаже часть полок пустует, на холодильнике не хватает… хлебницы. Баки моргает.   
Он знает эту квартиру, похоже, он сам её выбрал. Прикрытие снизу, три удобных пути отступления, обзор улицы, нелюбопытные соседи.   
Когда это было?   
Луис появляется из ванной, мокрые волосы забавно топорщатся, полотенце перекинуто через плечо.   
— Ну и погодка сегодня, бро, — сообщает он оптимистично. — Доброе утро, Баки.   
Он никогда не путает их. Он чувствует собеседника намного лучше, чем себя, бывает шумным, когда от тишины хочется выть или наоборот послушно молчит, когда слова излишни. Баки немного расслабляется: Луиса он уже знает, Луис не обработчик, не ГИДРА, просто хороший парень.   
— 5 февраля 2015, — говорит Луис, заглядывая в холодильник. Он достаёт молоко и тянется за хлопьями в верхний ящик. — Четверг.   
Баки кивает и выбирается из спальника.   
— Доброе утро, Луис, — одежда находится легко: аккуратная стопка на соседнем стуле.   
Баки жарит яичницу, пока Луис ест хлопья из жёлтой миски. Он хочет что-то сказать — Баки чувствует это — но Луис следует мудрому правилу: никаких серьёзных разговоров утром до первой чашки кофе и завтрака. Он ждёт.   
Баки заваривает себе зелёный чай. Потому что может.   
— Я решил задержаться в Сан-Франциско, — объявляет Луис. — Вечная дорога, конечно, круто, но я уже начал уставать.   
Баки кивает.   
Он прислушивается к себе: к той части, которая не совсем он. Джеймс, наверное, рядом, но почти не ощутим. Он не хочет мешать, влиять… на что влиять?   
На тумбочке рядом с диваном — комплект ключей и бумажка. Баки подхватывает: на бумажке адрес, который сразу отпечатывается в памяти, теперь не пронесёт мимо.   
— Я не задержусь в этом городе надолго, — говорит Баки, а потом и сам понимает: да, не сможет.   
Луис улыбается.   
— Я знаю.   
Баки моет сковородку, выкидывает чаинки в мусорное ведро. Дождь стучит за окном.   
Как давно он?..  
— Я могу прогуляться? — почему-то спрашивает он у Луиса, с трудом пытаясь понять: чего же всё-таки хочется?   
— Ты — свободный человек, — отзывается сожитель.   
Баки кивает. В это всё ещё не просто поверить.   
На улице прохладно, но не холодно. Баки знает, что такое настоящий холод, пробирающий до костей, но отгоняет от себя эти мысли. Прохожие спешат по своим делам, пытаются укрыться от дождя под зонтиками, но коварный ветер им мешает.   
На него не обращают внимания: он — невидимка. А Баки позволяет себе не думать о том, куда идти, просто изучает витрины, прохожих, этот мир. Он не сравнивает: просто знакомится и запоминает.   
Дождь пытается пробраться под одежду, но у Баки надёжная куртка. А вот ботинки всё же промокают, но… вряд ли у него получится заболеть. Он выходит к океану, смотрит, как беспокойные волны одна за другой накатываются на берег. Горизонт теряется в дымке дождя. Сан-Франциско окружён водой, как и другой город, где Баки вырос.   
В последний раз он был собой ещё в Сан-Диего: тот день выдался странным, но внезапно весёлым.   
Он почти забыл как это — просыпаться там, где ты уснул.   
Другому жаль. Баки чувствует: тот бы отступил, как отступает сейчас, может быть, даже и глубже. Баки стряхивает капли с капюшона — это почти бесполезно — и поворачивает назад.   
Он мог бы убежать. Один. Оставить Луиса — он бы понял. Убедить себя, что так будет лучше.   
Хоть сейчас.   
Но можно и не спешить так сильно. Подготовить несколько комплектов документов — не только американских — пожить на одном месте больше двух суток (в большом городе можно спокойно затеряться на пару месяцев или лет).   
Баки обращает внимание на небольшой магазинчик. Скорее всего, его цепляет, что значения корейских слов на вывеске понятны, как на родном английском. Он оказывается в окружении розовых карандашей, милых тетрадок и рюкзаков в виде мишек. Покупает чёрный блокнот, даже нет — он спасает блокнот из этого розового безумия. Старый продавец ничего не говорит про то, что с Баки натекла вода, только желает хорошего дня и протягивает пакет с покупкой.   
Дождь теперь просто моросит. В голове у Баки возникает идея, и он сразу же приступает её воплощению: вспоминает нужный магазин и сворачивает направо. Ирония судьбы: второй любитель искусства в его жизни, а он всё ещё не чувствует, чем та картина с вазой и гладиолусами прекрасней корзины с виноградом. Но пейзаж — солнце в закате, море и скалы — нравится ему без всяких причин, поэтому Баки покупает его.   
И хлебницу в супермаркете напротив — пусть будет.   
Луис сидит за ноутбуком, уши закрыты наушниками, сосредоточен. В другую погоду он бы давно убежал с кем-нибудь общаться и переговариваться, но сегодня ему не хочется выбираться из дома. Луис любит тепло и солнце.   
Он подпрыгивает, чуть не оборвав наушники, и спешит помочь с продуктами. Баки проскальзывает в ванную — больше ради того, чтобы отогреться — и мельком бросает взгляд в сторону зеркала.   
_Кто же я?_  
Он не хочет думать.   
Луис готовит ужин на двоих (правда, порция Баки в четыре раза больше) и убегает проведать своё сокровище в автомастерской.   
Баки достаёт из пакета блокнот, смотрит на белый лист и выводит первое слово.   
На следующий день в блокноте будет заполнено уже пять страниц почерком, который лишь отдалённо похож на почерк Баки.   
Через пару недель потребуется новый блокнот.   
А Баки узнает большую часть ответов на свои вопросы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> У этих двух сцен есть закадровая предыстория. На самом деле, в своё время я сильно застряла на сцене в шестнадцатой главе: эти два придурка в одной машине отказывались разговаривать между собой и «Клава-сцена» полностью не складывалась. Точнее, Стив дулся на автора с тринадцатой главы и совсем отказывался вести себя как надо, а Баки просто не хотел ничего говорить — отучили.   
> Со Стивом ругаться бесполезно, даже если ты — автор, поэтому я постаралась разобраться с Баки. И получились эти две сцены, которые помогли разговорить Баки потом, в Сибири. Маленькая, неупомянутая ранее деталь: Солдат выбирает вариант с вездеходом ещё потому, что для Баки место рядом с водителем — «безопасная зона».


	3. #ИнтуицияОказаласьПрава

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн: Мстители: Эра Альтрона  
> Персонажи: Баки, Луис и Курт

Баки открывает глаза и встречается взглядом с самим собой в отражении на чёрном экране телефона.   
— Не переживай, до конца дня я и один управлюсь, — слышит он голос Кима из-за спины.   
В голове мутно, но, по крайней мере, нет вопросов о текущем расположении: подсобка цветочного магазина, куда решил устроиться на работу Джеймс. Точнее, по воспоминаниям Баки, Джеймс не планировал никуда устраиваться, просто так получилось: Ким попросил Вуди поискать ему замену, когда сломал ногу; Вуди рассказал об этом Луису, пока в автомастерской Хорхе приводил байк Вуди в порядок после того случая с рассерженной Канной. А Луис тут же сложил в голове холодное пространство цветочного магазина — ведь цветы это хрупкий товар, но при этом тяжёлый — и Джеймса вежливо ноющего на скуку в Сан-Франциско.   
Баки нацепляет на себя натренированную дружелюбную улыбку и оборачивается.   
— Хорошо.   
Входная дверь звенит колокольчиком, и Ким, кивнув, исчезает очаровывать очередного клиента. Баки прислушивается: клиентка в кроссовках и с шуршащим пакетом в руке.   
Он хмурится: почему сейчас? Сегодня же не воскресенье? Ещё и при непосвящённых, на Джеймса это не похоже. Баки ценит установившееся между ними шаткое равновесие. Если закрыть глаза на детали, то можно представить, что Джеймс — это сосед по комнате, с которым у Баки просто катастрофическое несовпадение графиков работы.   
Баки включает телефон и проверяет заметки. Есть! Запись сохранена семь минут назад.   
Состоит из одного слова: «Йоханнесбург».   
Баки вспоминает: Халк и Железный Человек что-то не поделили в Африке. Новость последних часов, о чём поделился один из клиентов.   
Что они вообще забыли в Африке? Брюса Беннера же чаще видят в Нью-Йорке, в башне Мстителей.   
Где эти двое, там и вся команда.   
_Стив!_  
Баки вздыхает и пытается собрать информацию в одно целое, но данных недостаточно. Теперь ясно, что именно так взволновало Джеймса, и почему Ким его отпустил задолго до окончания смены.   
Баки осторожно выглядывает в зал. Рыжий Ким воодушевлён больше обычного, девушка тоже улыбается — не стоит их отвлекать. Тот и не заметит, что Баки не попрощался.   
До Луиса от «Кактуса» всего пару кварталов, но Баки проходит их, старательно не торопясь, автоматически подмечая отсутствие хвоста и уклоняясь от взора уличных камер. Их расположение давно изучено и выверено: в первый месяц жизни Баки и Джеймс по очереди изучали территорию, сравнивали со всеми доступными городскими планами и схемами. Теперь Баки чувствует себя в Сан-Франциско почти безопасно. На тридцать два процента.   
Голос Луиса Баки слышит ещё на лестничной площадке.   
— …да-да, обними за меня тётю Ро, и пусть бережёт себя, — Луис говорит по телефону, активно расхаживая по комнате и жестикулируя свободной рукой в такт своей речи. — Точно… ага, нет, но обязательно передам Рику эту информацию: я увижу его на следующей неделе… да-да, до скорого.   
Баки замечает, что его диван оккупирован бледным гиком в жёлтых очках.   
— Чао-чао, — заканчивает разговор мексиканец и улыбается. — Привет, Баки!   
Баки вопросительно кивает в сторону гика, который никак не реагирует на слова болтуна. Луис машет рукой, типа «не переживай, этот свой», и Баки вспоминает имя — Курт.   
— Многое ли Джеймс успел рассказать? — уточняет Луис.   
Баки неопределённо кивает и занимает кресло. По глазам Луиса видно — сейчас будет отчёт о том, что ему успели наболтать его многочисленные знакомые, друзья и друзья друзей, а значит, лучше заранее занять удобную позицию. Курт ровно стучит по клавишам, явно находясь в каком-то своём мире.   
— Короче, про Йоханнесбург, — начинает Луис. — Старшая сестрёнка, Джуди — ну та, которая из копов подалась в волонтёры и уехала учить английскому языку детей в Африке — сказала, что Халк вёл себя «агрессивно и деструктивно», а Железный Человек пытался его остановить, но ведь обычно Халк не нападает на окружающих без причины, что бы там не говорили официальные власти. Сам знаешь, какой они ненадёжный источник информации.   
Баки кивает. Год назад журналисты в своих репортажах про Вашингтон даже и не приблизились к событиям, которые произошли на самом деле.   
— А остальная команда? — спрашивает Баки. — Джуди их видела?   
— Нет, только квинджет прилетал, что б забрать доктора Беннера, вернувшегося в исходную форму. А её студент поделился: со стороны склада судов слышали взрывы и грохот, но он не сунулся, ибо оно ему не надо, и вообще, у того места дурная слава. Куда потом улетел квинджет, никто не знает: он оснащён передовой системой невидимости — тут даже мой школьный товарищ Мартинес разводит руками.   
Баки откидывается в кресле и прикрывает глаза. Если уж Луис поднял свои контакты из центра управления полётами НАСА, и они оказались бессильны, то надо признать: у Мстителей явно что-то происходит. Но данных катастрофически мало.   
Йоханнесбург — это только верхушка айсберга.   
— А потом, ты не поверишь, что я узнал, — подтверждает его опасения Луис. — Вчера мой кузен Игнасио по пути из бара домой разговорился с таксистом, и тот ему сказал, что в Башне Мстителей на десять минут погасла подсветка. Представляешь?   
— У Старка вылетели пробки?   
Баки встречает скептический взгляд Луиса.   
— У него была большая вечеринка для своих, без журналистов и стриптизёрш, но, по слухам, с Тором и Воителем, — Луис не произносит другое имя, которое имеет значение, и Баки ему за это благодарен.   
— Для вечеринки должен быть повод, и это точно не годовщина битвы за Нью-Йорк, — пазл складывается неохотно, но Баки чувствует, что ответ близко.   
— И двенадцати часов не прошло, — бормочет Курт себе под нос.   
Луис вопросительно смотрит, Курт отрывается от экрана и поясняет:   
— Штрукера замочили в собственной камере через несколько часов после ареста в Соковии. В процессе был разрушен какой-то замок, где по неподтверждённым данным проводились эксперименты над людьми.   
Баки непроизвольно щелкает пластинами левой руки.   
Барон фон Штрукер, он знает это имя. Он знает, на кого тот работал. На секунду мир меркнет, потревоженные воспоминания проносятся, словно неукротимая снежная лавина, и Баки теряет контроль. Другой приходит на помощь почти сразу, воспоминания меркнут, реальность наваливается всеми звуками и ощущениями — «Их тут нет, тут только свои, ты дома» — и Баки тихо выдыхает.   
Луис молча ставит перед ним чашку с зелёным чаем.  
Когда успел отшуметь чайник?   
— Создание суперсолдат? — уточняет Баки и не узнает свой голос.   
— Нет, в даркнете пишут скорее о сверхъестественных способностях, — отвечает Курт, поглощённый чтением чего-то на экране.   
Он тоже ищет информацию, по своим каналам, пусть и тише, чем Луис, который успел разложить на столе карту мира и теперь отмечает известные точки: Йоханнесбург, Нью-Йорк, Новоград.  
На секунду перед глазами всплывает другое воспоминание: воодушевлённый Стив разрабатывает план атаки, Морита слушает трофейное радио, а Пегги упрямо поджимает губы, не разделяя идею зайти с главного входа.   
Он почему-то совершенно не помнит, что в этот момент делал сам. Возражал или соглашался?   
Нужно успокоиться.   
Баки поднимается с кресла, шагает к холодильнику и инспектирует его содержимое.   
— Курт, будешь рагу?   
— Если под рагу ты понимаешь «китайская лапша на вынос», то да, — отзываются из-за экрана.   
Луис фыркает.  
— Ты не представляешь, от чего отказываешься, бро, — предупреждает он, а потом кивает Барнсу. — Могу сбегать в магазин, если нужно докупить что-то ещё.   
Баки пожимает плечами и приступает к нарезке лука.   
— Значит, Мстители вчера утром вышли на базу в Соковии, — подводит итог Баки. — Операция прошла успешно, в её честь была организована вечеринка, и вот на ней что-то пошло не так. А сегодня утром Халк напал на Йоханнесбург. И в деле замешана…   
Баки запинается и не может произнести это слово вслух.   
— Неизвестная группировка хакеров, — вставляет Курт. — Никогда такого не видел, даркнет со вчерашнего дня лихорадит, а русские хакеры даже собрали петицию по защите своего исключительного права на взлом военных объектов и влияния на выборы.   
— Когда началась атака?  
— В десять вечера по Вашингтону.   
— Тогда же, когда погасла подсветка в башне Старка, — замечает Луис и что-то помечает на карте.   
Баки отправляет лук на сковородку и приступает к подготовке морковки.   
Совпадение?   
Маловероятно.   
Но Баки ничего не может сделать, только ждать следующих новостей.   
Он режет перец и помидоры идеально ровными кусочками, добавляет к остальным овощам и открывает кукурузу. Луис скатывает карту и расчищает стол. Курт бурчит что-то похожее на «а если так попробовать». Почему-то у Баки не сразу мелькает в голове, что ничем хорошим такие фразы обычно не заканчиваются.   
Через минуту он действует уже на инстинктах, слыша странное шипение. Баки вылетает из-за стойки, выдергивает Курта от дивана подальше и поливает задымившийся ноутбук из небольшого огнетушителя.   
— Ты цел? — спрашивает Луис у Курта.   
Тот молча кивает.   
— Луис, добавь в рагу фасоль, сейчас самое время, — говорит Баки, убедившись, что опасность ликвидирована.   
Ноутбук безнадёжно испорчен, а дивану потребуется перетянуть обивку, как минимум. Сегодня Баки спать, однозначно, на полу в спальнике: ни одна раскладушка не справится с весом суперсолдата.   
Баки принимает решение.   
— Я куплю тебе новый диван.  
Луис кивает и помешивает лопаточкой овощи. Курт открывает окно, садится на стул и складывает руки перед собой: без своего ноутбука он выглядит сиротливо.   
Ничего, главное сам цел.   
— Не группировка хакеров, а один и агрессивный, — задумчиво произносит программист.   
Вот и злодей, и что-то подсказывает суперсолдату, что тот себя ещё покажет. Вероятно, до супермаркета за продуктами лучше прогуляться заранее.   
А пока время заняться курицей, и это доверять Луису не стоит. Баки невозмутимо возвращается к плите, а тот уступает территорию, исчезает в своей комнате и возвращается с пледом для Курта.   
Запах гари в гостиной окончательно сменяется ароматом вкусной еды. Баки доволен результатом. Даже не приходится переубеждать Курта, что рагу ничем не хуже лапши — парень задумчиво съедает свою часть без вопросов.   
Баки достаёт телефон, открывает заметки и набирает: «Спасибо. Продолжай держать меня в курсе».   
Занимает кресло и закрывает глаза.   
***   
— Мстители подрались с большим серебристым роботом в Корее, — сообщает Луис.   
— Сколько прошло времени? — Баки моргает, приходя в себя.   
— Примерно четырнадцать часов, — отвечает Луис.   
Дивана в комнате уже нет. Кажется, Джеймс ночью вывез его на склад, чтоб не мешался. Память пихает ему картинку — кто-то сделал фотографию Капитана Америки возле разрушенного поезда.  
Баки берёт телефон и находит оригинал.   
Стив на фото говорит с двумя подростками, и если Курт правильно раскопал информацию, то они — единственные, кто выжил после экспериментов Штр… на базе Организации в Соковии.   
_Значит, твой противник — робот, не так ли, Стив?_  
Ну и как за тобой угнаться?   
Баки отлавливает последнюю мысль и ему смешно от нереальности происходящего.   
Он предпочитает уйти.   
***   
«То, что ты хочешь — реально», — возражает Джеймс в блокноте.   
Баки пишет ниже короткое: «Нет».   
***   
«Мы справимся», — пишет упрямо Джеймс на следующей странице.   
Баки ему не отвечает.   
Он выбирает новый диван и заказывает доставку на дом.   
Он думает и внутреннее уже почти готов.  
В окнах Башни Мстителей, по словам Игнасио, вспыхивает яркая молния.   
Баки сдаётся и выводит под словами другого: «Ладно».   
***   
— В Соковии проходит экстренная эвакуация людей, — говорит Луис, опуская трубку.   
— Значит, готовь легенду для румынского паспорта, — отвечает Баки.   
«Так точно», — обещает со страниц блокнота Джеймс.   
***   
— Береги себя, — произносит Луис.   
Баки моргает: они в аэропорту, вокруг толпы спешащих людей, а плечо оттягивает тяжёлая спортивная сумка.   
Может быть, в следующий раз он придёт в себя нескоро.   
Информация распространяется со скоростью света, и он уже точно знает, что в Соковии творится полный ад.   
— Как я и предупреждал, я не смог задержаться в Сан-Франциско надолго, — Баки находит в себе силы для улыбки.   
— Ты в любой момент можешь вернуться, — кивает Луис и хлопает его по плечу. — А сейчас ты просто нужнее где-то ещё.   
Баки серьёзно кивает. Ему не в первый раз разгребать последствия от катастрофы по имени Стив Роджерс. Конечно, они справятся.   
— Так точно, — подтверждает он.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эта сцена написана уже после завершения беттинга «На виду у всех». Мне казалось правильным дополнить первые две сцены третьей, но долгое время до этого не доходила физически. В целом, мне была интересна реакция команды Луиса на Эру Альтрона, и, мне кажется, они справились.   
> Рецепт, по которому готовит Баки, лежит по ссылке тут - http://povar.ru/recipes/ragu_po-meksikanski-8247.html


	4. #СписокИзъяновДляГельмутаЗемо

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн: Через несколько месяцев после событий «На виду у всех»  
> Персонажи: Гельмут Земо, Джеймс Барнс, Баки Барнс, Солдат

Земо стойко молчал. Он уже перестал запоминать людей по ту сторону стекла — тех, кто пытался добиться от него хотя бы слова. Он позволил себе лишь на секунду торжествующе усмехнуться в лицо одному из них — забавному британцу Эверетту Россу — но это было несколько недель назад и казалось диким сном.   
Тот британец появлялся ещё несколько раз. Но больше не задавал вопросов.   
Земо молчал.   
Мёртвые не говорят, а он знал, что давно мёртв. Умер вместе со своей семьёй, просто судьба предоставила ему шанс отомстить самостоятельно за свою смерть прежде, чем найти покой. Мёртвым всё равно — и Земо не реагировал на разряды тока, не реагировал на вопросы, просто ждал, пока всё завершится окончательно. Ему нечего было терять.   
Его даже показывали прессе — тогда в глазах рябило от вспышек камер — но журналисты не добились ничего. Земо не знал, что потом написали в заголовках, по правде сказать, ему было всё равно.   
А потом его перевели на содержание в Ваканду. Такое решение зачитал ему в лицо сам Эверетт Росс, быть может, рассчитывая увидеть отголоски эмоций на лице преступника.   
Но спокойствие Земо с достоинством могло соперничать с неразговорчивыми вакандскими стражами.   
Их он тоже не различал — темнокожие, говорящие на чужом, резком языке, неспешные. Их шаги в тюремной тишине можно было услышать задолго до того, их лица появятся в окошке двери, но это было скорее вежливое приветствие-предупреждение.   
Вот и сейчас двое стражей появились на пороге его камеры и жестами потребовали следовать за собой. Очередной допрос?   
Земо не сопротивлялся.   
Комната, в которую его привели на этот раз, отличалась от обычных допросных камер. Во-первых, в ней преобладал бежевый цвет, и отсутствовало привычное фальшивое зеркало. Во-вторых, один из стражников указал ему на кресло, явно намекая, чтоб Земо его занял. В-третьих, напротив кресла в комнате стоял диван. Обычный диван, с подушками и круглыми подлокотниками, но он настолько не вписывался в тюремную обстановку, что Земо нахмурился.   
Фикус в углу он заметил последним.   
Фикус на Гельмута Земо не обратил никакого внимания. Даже листком не шелохнул: настолько он был безразличен к своим посетителям. Земо мог его понять: когда ты ростом под два метра и явно немолод, то сложно удивляться каждому встречному. Особенно если ты — растение.   
Намечался нестандартный допрос.   
В дверях появился Джеймс Барнс и невозмутимо направился к дивану.   
— Привет, Гельмут, — поздоровался он бодро и поставил перед ним стаканчик с кофе. — Будешь? Капучино с ирландским кремом.   
Земо его проигнорировал.   
— Ну как хочешь, — кивнул тот, совершенно не обидевшись. — Так вот, я помню, что задолжал тебе список изъянов Стива Роджерса, а свои обещания я теперь предпочитаю выполнять в полном объёме.   
Гельмут Земо чуть приподнял бровь.   
— Иначе они плохо для меня оборачиваются, — пояснил Джеймс. — К тому же, ты так старался выдать себя за психоаналитика доктора Бруссарда, который должен был бы допрашивать меня, но это так и не пригодилось. Так что второй шанс — ты, я и психоанализ. Достать тебе блокнот и ручку, чтоб всё выглядело по-настоящему?   
Земо качнул головой. Ручка могла бы стать оружием, но не против Зимнего Солдата. Это не значило, что он собирался отказываться от шанса, если он ему представится. Однако вестись на провокации Гельмут тоже не собирался.   
— Если что, в ящике стола точно было, но я не проверял, — поделился информацией Джеймс. — Итак, думаю, что тебе известен мой диагноз из профайла: множественное расстройство личности. Я — Джеймс, с Солдатом ты уже знаком, а с Баки ещё не пересекался. Но Баки накопил больше всего претензий к Стиву и, в общем-то, знает его дольше, чем мы с Солдатом вместе взятые, поэтому я уступлю ему первое слово. Нет возражений? Как говорит мой хороший друг: «Истории просятся быть рассказанными, а внимательные слушатели сейчас на вес золота».   
Провокация, но с неясными целями. Впрочем, то, что ему сейчас расскажут, может оказаться полезным в дальнейшем. Знай врага лучше, чем самого себя.   
Джеймс подхватил свой кофе, отпил и улыбнулся.   
— До встречи, — и замер.   
Земо склонил голову и приготовился слушать.   
***   
— …И ведь только на секунду отвлекусь — так он уже залез в очередную драку. А потом ходит такой довольный, нос разбит, руки в синяках, штаны разорвал. А Сара, это его мама — чудесная женщина, хоть и несчастная — ещё и глядит на меня укоризненно, мол, я не уследил. А как, чёрт возьми, за ним уследишь. Честное слово, у меня с младшими братьями и сестрой никогда не было таких проблем, как с одним Стивом Роджерсом…   
Земо забрал со столика кофе. К такому его жизнь точно не готовила…   
***   
— …А ещё он никогда не слушает. Сказал ему, не наделай глупостей, пока я не вернусь из армии. Знаешь, Гельмут, сколько этот придурок продержался в разумном состоянии? Меньше суток! Провалился на шести медосмотрах, так нет бы, чтобы засесть в Нью-Йорке и создавать шедевры — нашёл себе какого-то еврея и пробрался на войну вместе с цирком и отрядом танцовщиц… и хоть бы одну пригласил на танцы в процессе, такой шанс!   
Земо понял, что одного кофе тут явно недостаточно. К счастью, Баки тоже это понимал.   
***   
— …А военная стратегия… Сколько потом отчётов придумывал полковник Филлипс, рискуя попасть под военный трибунал, чтобы прикрыть методы работы Воющих Коммандос? И хоть бы раз тот ему спасибо за это сказал! Нет, результат был, и в целом впечатляющий, но…   
— Желание, — прервал Гельмут Земо монолог Баки.   
— Ты не дочитаешь до конца, — спокойным голосом предупредил его собеседник.  
Земо кивнул, уловив в серьёзном тоне, что: да, действительно ему не дадут закончить код до конца. Интересно, что Барнс приготовил — ток, усыпляющий газ, просто свернуть шею?   
Но попробовать стоило.   
Стоп, он нарушил свой обет молчания. Поддался на провокацию. Браво, Как-Ты-Там-Барнс. Можешь праздновать победу.   
Баки понимающе кивнул.  
— Не переживай, Солдату тоже предоставят слово. Ему есть, что добавить в этот список, и можешь поверить мне: немало.   
Земо и не сомневался, что у Солдата прилично накопилось претензий, и устроился в кресле с удобством.   
***   
— …А потом взял и отсалютовал мне. Прямо во время боя! Выдал позицию своего снайпера, а если бы мы упустили врага в укрытии? Ты как военный стратег должен хорошо понимать, чем чреваты такие промахи.   
— Ты ему об этом рассказал? — спросил Гельмут, допивая второй стаканчик кофе.  
Молчать уже не было смысла — Гельмут признал свое поражение.   
Баки вздохнул.   
— Тогда — не успел. Думал отловить его, но пришла наводка на поезд, и Стив полностью погрузился в планирование новой операции. И я же уже говорил: он никогда не слушает…   
***   
Солдат, сменивший Баки, не отличался словоохотливостью.   
Гельмут Земо нахмурился, не рискуя притронуться к папке, которую тот положил на журнальный столик перед ним.   
— Что это? — уточнил он аккуратно.   
— Раппорт от 16 декабря 2016 года, — ответил невозмутимо Солдат.   
И снова замолчал.   
Земо взял в руки папку, открыл и бегло выхватил отдельные строчки на родном языке.   
«Задание имеет склонность к саморазрушению…  
…не допускать Задание к пилотированию…   
…паркуется на территории базы Организации без соответствующего допуска…  
…позволяет эмоциональным привязанностям взять вверх, вплоть до риска провала собственной миссии…   
…спорит с Руководством и собственными кураторами…  
…ворует ночью пирожные из холодильной установки…  
…за такой акцент в русском Задание давно пора было ликвидировать…  
…разбрасывается дорогостоящим устаревшим оружием…»  
Земо вздохнул. Солдат смотрел и ждал.   
Земо принялся читать.   
***   
Земо положил папку на стол.   
— Это всё?  
— Это то, что прошло цензуру, — ответил Солдат.   
— А что не прошло? — Гельмут склонил голову.   
— Русский матерный знаешь? — Солдат чуть поддался вперёд.   
— У меня был экспресс-курс, так что в общих чертах, — подтвердил Земо.   
Солдат впервые улыбнулся.   
И дополнил рапорт, уже не стесняясь в выражениях.   
***   
— И самое главное, уже от меня, — Джеймс вольготно разлёгся на диване и играл с листвой фикуса. — Стив никогда не моет за собой кофе-машину! Не, ну действительно, я подбирал правильную модель, выбрал лучшее по параметрам, заказал на команду, потому что кофе утром — это невероятно важно. Неужели так сложно промыть всё за собой? Я даже прицепил инструкцию на пяти языках, а Кэсси нарисовала маленькие пиктограммы для тех, кто не умеет читать. И ведь Стив-то не признаётся, что это он. Но я-то знаю: Сэм чистит сам, он воспитанный, иногда даже чистит за этим байкером, когда я не успеваю. Меня тоже можно понять, у меня всего одна рука, я не жалуюсь, просто… неудобно! Я вынес это на неофициальное собрание, Стив молчал как партизан, а Скотт попытался взять вину на себя. Но я ему не верю, во-первых, Скотт умеет читать, во-вторых, он умеет чинить кофе-машину — он же инженер — и не заинтересован в её поломке, а в-третьих, Скотт пьёт чай и ничего кроме чая; может быть, в душе он считает себя британцем, не знаю, не спрашивал. Плюс, он сам мне рассказал о своём отношении к Капитану Америке, когда перебрал с алкоголем на четвёртое июля, поэтому ничем другим, как выгораживанием кумира я его действия объяснить не могу. Надо бы его от этого отучить.   
— А раньше как с этим справлялись?   
— Не знаю. Клинт поведал по секрету, что проблема с кофе-машиной появилась ещё на Базе Мстителей. Не представляю: как Старк терпел такую дикость?..  
***   
— И как ты его всё ещё выдерживаешь? — Земо заканчивал считать листья фикуса.   
Их было где-то около пяти сотен, за исключением скрытых от взора Гельмута.   
— От Стива не убежишь далеко, вечно отыскивает, — пожаловался Барнс за всех троих. — Да и привыкаешь быстро, при всех его изъянах, парень-то он неплохой.   
Последнее соковианец не мог поддержать достаточно искренне.   
Хотя… теперь, если он увидит Стива Роджерса, он в первую очередь вспомнит ту историю про разорванные штаны и кота. Или про случай с коровой на фронте. Или про Бурбон и мятную пиццу. Или про то, что тот принципиально сидит с аккаунта Сэма и не заводит свой, что привело к ряду неловких ситуаций.   
Земо с ужасом осознал: Барнс всё-таки добился своего.   
Ненавидеть Стива Роджерса больше не получалось.   
(Оставался ещё Старк, но Старк — это не самый надёжный вариант как показал пример Алой Ведьмы).   
***   
— Ты выложишь эти видеоматериалы на своём канале? — спросил Земо, рисуя в найденном блокноте абстрактные символы.   
Он не спрашивал — шла ли съёмка. Однозначно, за ними наблюдали с самого начала. Вопрос только кто.   
Раньше Земо бы не интересовался этим вопросом.   
— Если дашь разрешение, то да, — Джеймс вернулся в сидячее положение. –. Если ты против, то сказанное в этой комнате не уйдёт дальше моей команды техподдержки, а им можно доверять.   
Значит, выбор за Гельмутом.   
— Сколько у тебя сейчас подписчиков на канале? — уточнил он у блоггера.   
— Около восьми миллионов, — ответил Барнс.   
Среди абстрактных рисунков случайно проглядывались глаза. Идеально синие, так как у Земо имелась только синяя шариковая ручка. Глаза — были единственным изъяном, который Гельмут смог обнаружить самостоятельно. Барнс же знал их практически все.   
Лишить несколько миллионов человек такого знания?   
Нет. Это месть, от которой Земо не может отказаться.   
Пусть мир увидит всю правду о Капитане Америке вне капиталистической пропаганды.   
— Выкладывай, — постановил Гельмут.   
— Спасибо, — кивнул Джеймс.  
Допрос подошёл к концу: это не было сказано вслух, но ощущалось интуитивно.   
Джеймс поднялся с дивана и добавил:   
— Спасибо за возможность высказаться, вроде даже легче стало. Я, может быть, ещё появлюсь на горизонте.   
Это прозвучало как новое обещание.   
— Ты знаешь, где меня найти, — кивнул Гельмут Земо.   
***   
— И? — Луис замер в ожидании ответа.   
— Он сказал: «Да», — сообщил Джеймс Барнс.   
— Отлично! Курт, Аннита, работаем!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сцена из серии: «Эта шутка зашла слишком далеко». Или это могло бы быть эпилогом, но я не собрала в голове эпилога правильнее, чем появление Верховного Мага Земли.   
> Просто Барнс в Сибири ляпнул фразу, а потом остановить картинку в голове уже было невозможно. А при написании выяснилось — у меня даже удалось завербовать Земо. Эх… я слишком оптимистичен.


	5. #МагическаяФормулаОбещания

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн: За пару часов до #ДжеймсБарнсВПрямомЭфире  
> Персонажи: Кэсси Лэнг, Пакстон, Мэгги Лэнг, Джеймс Барнс

Рисунок остался нетронутым.   
Кэсси старалась над ним целых три дня! Можно было бы и быстрее, но она хотела устроить папе сюрприз, поэтому рисовала тайно, прислушиваясь к шагам мамы за дверью. К счастью, даже Пакс ничего так и не заподозрил (а ещё детектив называется). Хотя у него просто не было шансов: не зря она посмотрела парочку шпионских фильмов. Бывают же дети-шпионы?   
На одном листке Кэсси собрала всех дорогих ей людей. И маму в её самом красивом жёлтом платье (правда, цветы на подоле получились не очень аккуратные и не того цвета: у Кэсси не было такого карандаша). И папу в его крутом волшебном костюме (а Кэсси не сомневалась, что костюм у папы по-настоящему волшебный, потому что папа же мог в нём становиться меньше самой маленькой куклы Кэсси). И Пакса на велосипеде (Пакс обещал, что совсем скоро у Кэсси будет свой настоящий двухколёсный велосипед, и тогда они смогут все вместе ездить в парк и гулять). И, конечно же, себя с розовым зубастым зайцем в руке. Все держали друг друга за руки, даже Пакс на велосипеде, от чего одна его рука была чуть длиннее другой, а в уголке пробегал Энтони Старший, правда случайно с семью лапами, потому что Кэсси немного запуталась в процессе.   
И вот вчера она закончила раскрашивать траву и поняла: готово. Осталось только дождаться папу и подарить.   
Но вечером папа не пришёл, хотя Кэсси его ждала, очень-очень ждала. Наверное, он был слишком занят своими взрослыми волшебными делами, но обычно даже в такие занятые дни у него всегда находилось время на кукольное чаепитие по всем строгим правилам таких мероприятий. Иногда, как только мама желала Кэсси спокойной ночи и выключала свет, папа возникал в её спальне всего на пару минут, прикладывая палец к губам: «Тсс, это будет нашей маленькой тайной, не будем беспокоить маму».   
Несколько раз Кэсси просыпалась утром и обнаруживала маленькие сюрпризы на своём столе. «Улики», как научил её говорить Пакс. По «уликам» можно было догадаться, что папа заглядывал, когда Кэсси уже спала. Она хранила их в обувной коробке, обклеенной оранжевой бумагой. Больше ни у кого в классе таких сокровищ не было! Правда, Кэсси никому их не показывала кроме мамы и Пакса, ведь так бы все смогли догадаться, что её папа — настоящий супергерой, а ведь во всех историях супергерои прячут свою личность, а значит, на ней лежит великая ответственность по сохранению тайны.   
Поэтому, если бы папа пришёл ночью: он бы догадался, что этот рисунок — для него. Кэсси даже подписала большими буквами: «Для папы».   
Может быть, папа заглянет перед школой?   
Один раз он так и сделал, но был такой уставший, что случайно уснул в кукольном домике. Он тогда учился быть настоящим супергероем, а это требовало много сил и энергии.   
Для Кэсси папа был героем всегда, самым суперским из всех. В костюме или без, не так важно.   
Мама уже проснулась. С кухни слышался шум воды, значит, скоро она поднимется и позовёт завтракать. Пакс тоже проснулся: из ванной доносилось жужжание бритвы.   
Кэсси спрятала рисунок в ящик и выглянула в окно: нет ли папы?   
Из-за поворота на улицу вывернул бледно-зелёный фургончик. Кэсси его сразу узнала, несмотря на то, что в прошлый раз фордик щеголял жёлто-оранжевыми боками. Это гордость Луиса, который хороший папин друг и умеет рассказывать неповторимые сказки прямо на ходу! Папа иногда брал его фургончик, чтобы ездить по городу вместе с Кэсси. Эх… жалко, что нельзя пропустить школу: поездки с папой круче уроков, но мама никогда не согласится.   
Кэсси замерла у стекла.   
Но из фургончика вышел не папа, а ещё один его друг, Джей. Кэсси его давно не видела, папа сказал, что он уехал спасать мир в страну с непонятным названием: то ли Заковию, то ли Соковию. Надо будет спросить у всезнающего Гугла или у самого Джея — где это и есть ли там зайчики.   
Джей забрал рюкзак с пассажирского сиденья и направился к её дому.   
Ура! Гости!  
Кэсси выскочила из комнаты и залетела в спальню к Паксу.   
— Джей вернулся!   
— Какой Джей? — Пакстон выбирал правильный галстук и не мог полностью разделить радость Кэсси.   
— Ну, папин друг, помнишь, как-то раз он испёк для всех вкусные круглые печеньки со звёздами? — Кэсси уверено указала на галстук в синюю полоску. — Он ещё маме подсказал рецепт натуральных красок для еды, и она на Рождество сделала классный синий пирог!   
Взгляд Пакса беспомощно замер на галстуке, предложенном Кэсси.   
В дверь позвонили.  
— Я открою, — заявила Кэсси и побежала на первый этаж.   
— Подожди! — окликнул её Пакстон. — Это может быть опасно!   
Что может быть опасного в папином друге? Пакс такой паникёр, все копы такие?  
Кэсси фыркнула и повернула замок.   
— Привет, Кэсси, — улыбнулся Джей и, кивнув подошедшему Паксу, добавил: — Простите за внезапное вторжение.  
— Джей! — воскликнула Кэсси и обняла гостя.   
— Ты же понимаешь, что я обязан тебя арестовать?  
Джей немного напрягся, и Кэсси поспешила его успокоить:   
— Не переживай, Пакс периодически грозится арестовать папу и всех его друзей, — Кэсси подняла голову и улыбнулась. — Так устроены полицейские, ничего не поделаешь.   
— Он просто делает свою работу, — Джей погладил её по голове. — Хороший захват, хвалю. Но если ты меня отпустишь — и мама разрешит — то я принёс капкейки.   
Кэсси очень обрадовалась.   
Пакс тяжело вздохнул.   
— Проходи, — а потом он задал странный вопрос: — За тобой нет хвоста?   
Кэсси удивилась. У Джея не было никакого хвоста, он же не нелюдь какой-нибудь. И не кот. Хотя и коты бывают бесхвостые, бедняги. Кэсси проверила: нет, никаких хвостов по улице не бегало. Джей тоже сказал, что он бы заметил за собой хвост.   
— Что я должна разрешить? — спросила мама, выйдя из кухни.   
Она окинула взглядом гостя и добавила более строго:  
— Что Скотт опять натворил?   
— Ещё ничего, — быстро ответил Джей. — Они не успели, но рано или поздно попадут в новости, к чему вам лучше быть заранее готовыми.  
— Кто эти «они»? — спросил настороженно Пакс.   
— За Скоттом приехал Соколиный Глаз и куда-то увёз, всё произошло слишком стремительно, поэтому Скотт не позвонил. Луис сказал, что вместе с Клинтом приезжала Ванда, но она оставалась в машине. Полагаю, Капитан Америка собирает свою команду.  
«Капитан Америка — это же самый любимый папин супергерой!» Папа много о нём рассказывал Кэсси и даже подарил на Рождество плюшевого звёздно-полосатого кота. Кот быстро подружился с Зубастым Зайкой, пусть и был молчалив и грациозен.   
«Ух-ты! Наверняка папа почувствовал себя в тот момент так, словно получил письмо из Хогвартса».  
— Сбылась мечта идиота, — подтвердила её мысли мама, пожимая плечами.   
Она как всегда ничего не понимала в папе. Но теперь это не так страшно, ведь она встретила Пакса.  
— Ты знаешь, где Капитан Америка? — спросил Пакс.   
Джей покачал головой.   
— Я знаю, где он был вчера, — он сверился с часами: — и могу только предположить, где он скоро будет.   
Джей, наверное, заглянул ненадолго. Кэсси вспомнила, что хотела ему кое-что показать. Да и времени осталось не так много: опаздывать на школьный автобус совсем нельзя!   
— Пойдём, — она потянула его за металлическую руку во внутренний двор. — Папа тебе не рассказывал, что я научилась стоять на руках?   
— Я с ним разминулся.   
Пакс тоже пошёл смотреть, хотя вчера уже всё видел. Кэсси очень старалась, ей нравилось кувыркаться и делать всякие акробатические трюки. Мама обещала, что скоро она сможет ходить в спортивную секцию, и там её научат разным крутым вещам. И на скалолазание тоже, папа же умеет карабкаться по стенам, значит, и Кэсси это надо.   
Джей тоже умел всякое-разное. И печеньки печь, и по стенам карабкаться, и драться. Один раз папа даже брал Кэсси на тренировку к Хоуп и Джею, когда мама была очень занята, а у Пакса случился страшный «аврал» на работе. Что такое «аврал» объяснила сама Хоуп, когда заваривала девочке чай. А ещё Хоуп показала, как тренировать Энтони Старшего, чтобы он слушался и не проказничал. Хоуп — настоящая Муравьиная Королева.   
Конечно, Хоуп не носила королевских платьев, но Кэсси-то знала: муравьи так могут слушаться только свою Королеву. У папы вот иногда не всё выходит идеально, но папа старается изо всех сил. Интересно, а если папа и Хоуп поженятся, то можно ли будет считать себя Муравьиной Принцессой?   
Кэсси закончила представление и вытерла руки от земли. Неплохая получилась зарядка! Джей похвалил её, а потом сам чуть разогнался, подпрыгнул, кувыркнулся прямо в воздухе и мягко приземлился на траву!   
— Ух-ты, как круто! — захлопала в ладоши Кэсси. — А я так смогу? А меня научишь?   
Джей присел рядом.   
— Научу или кто-нибудь ещё тебя научит, когда немного подрастёшь, — сказал он чуть смущённо. — У тебя обязательно получится и даже лучше, чем у меня.   
Кэсси оглянулась: Пакс отошёл поговорить по телефону, но наблюдал за ними через прозрачную дверь.   
— А тебя позовут в команду Капитана спасать мир? — спросила Кэсси у Джея.   
— Стив пока меня не нашёл, — сказал Джей.— Может быть, не знаю.   
— Ты же умеешь драться! Я видела!   
— Этого может быть недостаточно, — Джей покачал головой и грустно улыбнулся. — И не всегда кулаки — это лучший способ для защиты мира. Только если совсем-совсем нельзя без них.   
Кэсси это знала: Пакс спасал мир от преступников, врачи — от болезней, пожарные — от лесных пожаров, а разработчики компьютерных игр — от скуки. А как спасал всех в школе Гугл! А ведь у Гугла — ни кулаков, ни ног, ни лица!   
— На самом деле, — продолжил Джей, — я ни в чём не уверен. Тебе же Скотт рассказывал про Баки?   
Кэсси кивнула. Не только рассказывал, но и показывал картинки в комиксах. А ещё Пакс подарил ей в пару к Капитанскому Коту мишку Баки в синем костюмчике с красными пуговицами.   
— Так меня звали очень давно, до того, как я потерял руку, — Джей пошевелил металлическими пальцами. — Мы когда-то сражались на одной стороне, в одной команде. А потом наши пути разошлись на много лет. И сейчас… я совсем не тот человек, которым меня помнит Стив, а скорее самозванец. И… я не знаю, как себя вести, когда он это поймёт.   
Кэсси нахмурилась. Опять какие-то взрослые надуманные проблемы? Вечно они изобретают всякие сложности, из-за которых потом все не могут жить дружно, и чувствуют себя неловко. Вот бы папа вернулся домой как раньше! Мама же больше не злится!  
Кэсси погладила Джея по живому плечу. В историях, которые ей рассказывал папа, Баки всегда прикрывал Стива, а Стив всегда защищал Баки. Разве могло быть иначе?   
— Всё пройдёт хорошо, — сказала она максимально убедительно. — О! — ей в голову пришла идея. — Помнишь, печенье на День Независимости Америки? Сделай его обязательно, и всё будет тип-топ! Никто не устоит перед ним, я уверена!   
— Кэсси, завтракать! — сказала мама, выглянув в сад. — Твоя каша на столе, и я запрещаю скармливать её Энтони, он и так большой. Джеймс, сделать тебе чаю?   
— Спасибо, но мне надо спешить, — Джей улыбнулся. — Кэсси только что подсказала мне идею, так что мне нужно будет заглянуть в магазин, чтоб успеть её воплотить. Я, пожалуй, пойду и не буду вас больше беспокоить.   
И тут Кэсси вспомнила про рисунок в ящике стола. Кто знает, как долго затянется спасение мира?   
— Подожди ещё несколько минут! — воскликнула она и побежала в свою спальню.   
Она влетела в комнату, открыла ящик и достала рисунок. Нарисованные лица глядели на неё, широко улыбаясь. Пусть у папы это будет рядом, как бы далеко он ни оказался!   
Как же хотелось, чтоб папа никуда не уезжал.   
Но ведь он обязательно вернётся? А вдруг папа снова потеряется среди невидимых атомов, а Кэсси не сможет его позвать обратно, потому что её не будет поблизости? Жизнь супергероя постоянно окружена риском, того же Железного Человека убивали несколько раз, правда, не до конца. Кэсси не нравился Железный Человек, потому что он не нравился папе и Паксу, но несколько мальчиков в классе мечтали стать такими же, как он, и пересказывали его подвиги по несколько раз на дню.  
Кэсси спустилась вниз. Джей ждал её у входной двери, о чём-то тихо беседуя с Паксом.   
— Держи, передашь папе, когда его увидишь, — протянула она рисунок. — Это должен быть сюрприз, так что не потеряй.   
— Хорошо, — Джей снял рюкзак и открыл основное отделение. — Смотри, мой рюкзак усовершенствовал твой папа, и вот в этом потайном кармане твой рисунок будет в целости и сохранности. Обещаю.   
— А мой папа? — не удержалась от вопроса Кэсси.   
— Я не… — Джей прервал себя и начал заново: — Хорошо. Я клянусь своей рукой, что вытащу твоего папу из всех неприятностей, чего бы это мне ни стоило, и лично прослежу за тем, как он вернётся домой. Пакстон — свидетель.  
Пакс скрестил руки на груди.   
— Ладно, свидетельствую, — сказал он неохотно.   
Джей произнёс свои слова в соответствии с магическими формулами обещаний, а по всем сказкам Кэсси знала: такие клятвы нерушимы.   
Кэсси обняла Джея на прощание. Она хотела бы сказать «спасибо» и «береги себя тоже», но получилось что-то невнятное, а потом мама ещё раз напомнила про завтрак и остывающую кашу. К сожалению, ещё чуть-чуть, и она останется голодной до обеда, а это будет совсем невыносимо. Но если успеет покушать быстро, то мама разрешит попробовать принесённые Джеем капкейки, поэтому Кэсси набросилась на кашу как на противника, которого требовалось непременно одолеть.   
Возможно, так оно и было.   
Впереди её ждал долгий день полный событий и находок.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пакстон — это может быть и именем и фамилией. В фильме «Человек-Муравей» скорее всего речь идёт о фамилии. В англоязычной Вики я нашла информацию, что будущий отчим Кэсси — Джеймс (Джим) Пакстон, но источник там был не указан. По контексту можно предположить, что Скотт зовёт Пакстона по фамилии. Кэсси бы, скорее всего, звала по имени.   
> Поэтому тут допущение: Пакстон — это имя. Допустимые варианты сокращения: Пакс и Паки. Последнее меня даже умилило.   
> В комиксах Мэгги состоит в отношениях с другим мужчиной, Пакстона создали только для фильма.


End file.
